


Selfishness

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dino Needs a Drink, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OTW Trope Bingo, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Cavallone can't be selfish. As such, Dino has avoided things that could take his attention away from his family, such as relationships. However, when Kyouya shows interest in him and Squalo makes it clear how stupid he is being, it's time for him to re-evaluate his life plans.</p><p>Is it truly selfish to belong to someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Love Triangle" square of the OTW Trope Bingo. Also because it's a downright crime there isn't anything for this ship yet.

Don Cavallone could not be selfish.

Of course, Dino knew many other dons had no qualms about using their position for the sake of their own satisfaction. He had heard plenty of stories of abuse of power and whimsical demands. However, that was not the kind of boss he wanted to be for his family, just as he had no desire to ally himself with people who abused their position so. A boss who put himself before his family was not a reliable ally, or a good boss at all. And if Dino had no choice but to be a boss, then he was damn well going to be the best boss he could be.

Don Cavallone could not be selfish, and as such, his family always came first. Sure, he could steal some moments to himself every now and then, perhaps meet a friend or even visit Tsuna's people in Japan, but not nearly as often as he might have liked. Even then there were always demands on his time, calls to make and conflicts to deal with and a hundred little things that apparently nobody but he could address, but the stress of taking care of his usual duties on top of everything else that was going on was just the price he had to pay for taking some time for himself. He was Don Cavallone, after all, known throughout the mafia world for his loyalty to his family, and his own wishes were always secondary to what his family needed.

It had never hurt as much as it did when Kyouya first tried to kiss him, young and clumsy and fierce, and Dino had to push him away.

It wasn't the first time he had refused such advances, of course. He had been courted to some degree of seriousness by every eligible young lady in the upper echelons of mafia and quite a few of the more daring young men, had even heard his consiglieri drop hints that he might want to consider some of these offers. For all that he was aware of his need for an heir, though, he had turned them all down. He had no time for a serious relationship, nor did he wish to risk an idle affair, not for people who had not once moved his heart.

Kyouya was no face in the crowd, though, no mafia heiress angling for power or even a more innocent soul charmed by his good looks and bright smile. Kyouya knew the best and worst of him and accepted it all, was his perfect counterpart in every way Dino had never dared to hope for, and as his lips touched Dino's the simple kiss made Dino's blood catch on fire. Except he still had to push Kyouya away, had to refuse his advances and turn him down, because Don Cavallone could not be selfish.

Not that he ever got the chance to explain this to Kyouya, of course, given how unwilling his dear student was to listen to excuses. A myriad of emotions crossed Kyouya's face as Dino grasped his shoulders and pushed him away, anger and betrayal and even hurt among them, before Kyouya's face closed off entirely and he stepped back.

"Well, then," Kyouya said, and for all that he rarely showed emotions besides anger Dino wasn't sure he had ever heard Kyouya's voice so blank and void of feeling. "I see there has been a mistake."

"No mistake," Dino said, his voice sounding hollow even in his own ears. "Kyouya, listen —" Except Kyouya was already gone, a dark figure flitting out of sight, and Dino was left standing alone with the ever-present shadow of Romario watching him.

Romario never said a word, neither judging nor approving, and Dino wasn't sure which one he feared the most.

Dino had to leave Japan soon after, he never could stay for very long, and he wasn't terribly surprised that he didn't see Kyouya at all before he left. It wasn't until a week or two later, when a rather worried Tsuna called to ask him if he knew where Kyouya had disappeared off to, that he realised things might have been more complicated than he thought.

Dino should perhaps have been more worried about the implications of Tsuna calling him to ask about the whereabouts of one of Tsuna's own guardians, but at the moment he preferred not to linger too much on that point, just as he would have rather ignored the implication that his refusal of Kyouya's advances had upset his student enough for Kyouya to disappear entirely. It was probably coincidental, or so he told himself. Kyouya did enjoy running off sometimes after all, there was no reason to believe it had anything to do with him. There was also no reason for Dino to be so affected. After all, this case was no different from any of the other suitors he had turned down over the years. He didn't have the time for a courtship or the desperation for an affair, and besides he knew Kyouya would have never wanted to take a public position in the family and Dino could not have asked him to be a dirty little secret.

All right, perhaps this was somewhat different from the others. Which was why the next time Squalo dropped by he found Dino standing before a fireplace with a barely touched glass of scotch in his hand.

"Voooi, what the hell are you doing?!" Squalo demanded, striding up to him like it was perfectly natural for someone to simply march into the most well protected part of the Cavallone compound without as much as a by-your-leave. Which, to be fair, was quite ordinary for Squalo. "If you want to get drunk and be miserable, at least invite me so I can drag your sorry ass to bed afterwards."

"Ah. Sorry for being so inconsiderate." Dino somehow managed to summon up a weak smile, though he truly did not feel it. Usually he was delighted to see his best friend, but right now it only made the pain in his heart sting worse. Squalo had been the last one, the only one besides Kyouya he had ever truly regretted turning down, and unlike with Kyouya, Dino still had faint memories of Squalo's hands burning along his skin and heated words breathed against his lips.

Right. Not the thing to be focusing on, now. Not with Squalo glaring at him with a suspicious look.

"Okay, what the fuck happened? You look like someone died." Squalo took advantage of Dino's momentary hesitation then, snatching the glass out of his hand and downing most of it in one go. Knowing better than try to reclaim his drink, Dino instead headed for his drink cabinet to take out another glass.

"Why do you think anything happened?" If his expression betrayed his pain, well, at least he was currently facing away from Squalo, pouring himself another glass. "Perhaps I was just deep in thought."

"Yeah, right." Squalo snorted, throwing himself in an armchair and reaching out his glass for Dino to fill up. "Because you often take the time to stare into the fire like you're a character in some stupid historical romance."

Dino lifted his eyebrows as he poured Squalo some more. "I wasn't aware you had such a deep understanding of characters in romantic literature."

"I live with Lussuria, it'd be impossible for me not to know most types of romance. Also quite a few varieties of porn." Squalo took a sip of his drink. "The guy doesn't exactly have a filter."

"I suppose." Dino sighed, setting the bottle down on the table between them and taking a seat opposite to Squalo. "It's just… I'm not sure you want to talk about this, really."

"Try me." Squalo looked perfectly relaxed there, long legs stretched in front of him, one hand holding the drink as he leaned back in the comfortable chair. The firelight glinted off his silvery hair, and for all that Dino was perfectly aware he had never quite gotten over his attraction, right now it seemed to hit him harder than ever.

"Kyouya tried to kiss me." A beat. "I pushed him away."

Squalo stared at Dino for a moment, then glanced at the glass in his hand. "You know," he said, his words slow and drawn out as though he was testing each one on his tongue, "I think we're going to need more than one bottle for this conversation."

It was a bad idea, Dino knew that, knew he shouldn't have been getting drunk when he had work in the morning. A small voice at the back of his head protested, though, reminded him he always had work in the morning, and if this didn't warrant a drunken ramble at a friend then nothing did.

Perhaps he was a little bit selfish.

He really should not have been talking about this with Squalo, not the one who had actually shared his bed, but he needed to speak with someone and he trusted nobody as much as he did Squalo, for all that it might have been foolish. He heard his own voice spill all the details, his own growing attraction to his student and his equally fierce denial of it, how he couldn't give Kyouya a relationship he deserved and besides any relationship would have been selfish, he could not justify taking all that time and attention from his family and he needed to have an heir and he had to think of the family's reputation besides. Squalo said very little all this time, only making the occasional scathing comment or clarifying question, until finally Dino came to a stop in his rambling.

"You really are an idiot." Squalo lifted a hand as Dino made to protest, having no apparent intention to listen to the rebuttals they both knew by heart by now. "No, don't even start. I've heard all your reasons already, and I still think they're fucking stupid."

"Tell me I'm wrong, then." Dino wasn't drunk, not truly, but he was tipsy enough to feel a bit defiant.

"You're fucking wrong." Squalo set his empty glass down, standing up from the chair. "Or maybe you think Hibari's an idiot? That he doesn't understand who you are, what any sort of a relationship with you would entail? That he never even thought that bedding you would mean either being a secret or being known to the whole damn mafia world, or both?"

"Just because he's aware of it doesn't mean he necessarily understands it." Dino shook his head. "Kyouya wasn't raised in this world, Squalo, not like you and I were. Sure, his upbringing was clearly not the most ordinary, but there's no way he really understands what it's like."

"Shouldn't that be his call to make?" Squalo was standing before him now, looming tall and threatening, but Dino had long since lost his ability to be truly afraid of his friend. "Because to me all this just sounds like a lot of bloody excuses. But that's what you always do, isn't it? Any time something scares you, you hide behind the family."

"I'm not scared." Then why did he shiver as Squalo leaned down to plant his hands on the arms of Dino's chair?

"Prove it." The words were more of a hiss than anything, Squalo's face close enough to his own that Dino felt the warm breath wash over his skin.

Dino wasn't truly drunk, but he was tipsy enough to stumble a time or two as they made their way into his bedroom in a tangle of limbs and kisses and heated whispers.

What followed was something of a blur, adrenaline and alcohol and longing built up over years turning their fevered touches into a hazy waking dream that Dino was almost afraid to wake from. It wasn't until later that some semblance of reason returned, his body shivering as sweat cooled on his skin in the night air, the sound of Squalo's heavy breaths so very close in the darkness.

"See?" Squalo's voice was a murmur in his ear. "You fucking someone won't bring the whole damn sky down."

"I never said so." And yet he had feared just that, some form of destruction befalling him and his if he ever allowed himself to be so selfish, if he ever claimed for himself what most people took to be an ordinary part of their lives.

"You sure acted like it." Squalo's hand ran along his chest, the touch just as burning as Dino remembered it. "You know it's not like back then, right? You could get away with a male lover now. Sure some idiots would side-eye you for it, but you're powerful and respected enough and the times are different enough that nobody would fucking dare whisper a word about it."

"You know it's not that simple." Yet his words were starting to sound empty even in his own ears.

"So make it simple." Squalo moved and was then suddenly leaning over Dino, strands of hair falling down to tease Dino's skin, his body an immovable shadow between Dino and the rest of the world in the darkness of his bedroom. "Plenty of dons have lovers everyone knows about and nobody gives them shit for it. You've fucking earned your title. Make some use of it at last."

"You know that's not how I want to use my position."

"And why not? It's not hurting anyone." Squalo leaned down to kiss him, and Dino was rather powerless to resist, not that there was any point anymore considering everything they had just done.

"I'm not even sure if you're arguing for me to return Kyouya's advances or rekindle my relationship with you."

"What fucking difference does it make?" And really, it might have been rhetorical, but it was still awfully cruel of Squalo to ask such questions as he kissed Dino again, then placed a couple of kisses down the line of his throat. Dino might not have been as young as he had once been, but his body seemed quite willing to forget that fact in favour of stirring again for Squalo's touches. "You're in the mafia, you're not exactly a shining example of conventional morals anyway."

Dino really should have protested, he knew as much, but then Squalo was nibbling along the edge of his tattoo and he lost more or less all sort of logical reason.

When Dino woke up the next morning Squalo was gone — not a surprise — and Romario was there — again, not a surprise. He rather expected a scolding from his right-hand man, or at least a disapproving look, but all he got instead was the faintest hint of a smile as Romario held up a piece of clothing.

"Next time you get carried away you may still want to pick up your shirt from the sitting room, eh, boss?"

"Right. I'll try to remember." And hope that this never, ever got mentioned again. Not that he much fancied his chances.

The thing being, the sky didn't fall down. There was no way at least some of his people didn't know about Squalo spending the night in his room, knowing all about his business was their job after all, yet nobody made any specific mention of it, and certainly no disparaging comments. Even his consiglieri, the ones who were the most invested in keeping up the family's name and reputation, offered him no more than a wry mention that they hoped he had still had time to review the terms of their latest business contracts despite spending some of his precious time strengthening alliances.

Said comment was, incidentally, how he got his absolutely brilliant and possibly insane idea, so clearly his consiglieri were doing their job.

The first piece of the puzzle was Tsuna. Sure, Xanxus was the more likely one to cause trouble in general, but he was also clearly aware of just how far from straight the majority of his team were, yet gave precisely no fucks as long as they did their job. Tsuna, however, was a different matter. Dino loved his self-proclaimed little brother, really he did, but Tsuna was not always the greatest when it came to confronting new ideas. As such, Dino had to admit he was the slightest bit nervous as he finally called Tsuna.

"Ah, Dino-san! It's good to hear from you." Tsuna was smiling on the screen from the moment Dino started the video call, which he had to admit was something of a relief. Tsuna had not been Don Vongola for long yet, but Dino was all too aware of how the pressures of his new position were already weighing on Tsuna. Any proof that this hadn't entirely crushed his spirit was a welcome respite. "Though I'm assuming this is not just a social call?"

Dino chuckled despite himself. It was impressive how astute Tsuna could be sometimes, and yet utterly oblivious at others. "Not quite, no. I was hoping to discuss… well, not official business as such, but a somewhat related issue."

"Right." The smile was immediately gone, a more serious, adult side of Tsuna showing itself. It made Dino feel proud and oddly wistful at the same time. "What can I do for you, Don Cavallone?"

"I am interested in pursuing an… alliance, shall we say, with Vongola." As Tsuna frowned and seemed about to speak, Dino hurried to explain, "Yes, I know we are allies, and I'm not doubting the strength of that arrangement. I am, however, interested in a more… personal connection."

Tsuna frowned for another moment before his expression cleared. "So that's why Hibari-san went missing, huh?"

"What?" Dino blinked. That was… not the reaction he had expected.

"It's not exactly hard to put the pieces together, Dino-san." Tsuna gave him an almost serene smile. "First Hibari-san disappears, and when I call you there's no explanation but you sound somewhat guilty. And now you call me, looking more at ease than you have in a while, and speak of a personal connection."

"Right." Astute, when he wasn't oblivious. "So you aren't opposed?"

"To what? You being happy? Not at all." Tsuna shook his head. "Can't say I understand your taste, Hibari-san is somewhat, ah, unique after all, but I don't think anyone will be surprised."

"It's not exactly the most conventional relationship, though."

"Dino-san, it's a public secret I have two girlfriends. The only reason I'm not calling them wives is that Kyouko-chan and Haru-chan can't agree on wedding colours. I don't think I have any right to question someone else's unconventional relationships."

"Right, ah, about that." Dino rubbed the back of his neck, feeling somewhat sheepish. "There's something else."

He hadn't been sure how he expected Tsuna to react, exactly. Laughing had not been high on his list, which apparently meant his list was wrong.

"Oh, this I have got to see." Tsuna was grinning broadly, which Dino supposed was better than disapproval. "How on Earth did you get them to agree to this?"

"See, there's the thing. I, ah, haven't actually talked to them about this yet."

Tsuna blinked, then chuckled. "Well! You're a braver man than I, that's for sure. I hope it goes well for you, though."

"You and me both, Tsuna." Though he already felt more hopeful, knowing that his dear little brother was rooting for his success.

"You, me, and half of mafia world." Tsuna gave him an almost impish smile. "After all the pretty heiresses you've turned down, I think they'll all be happier for the confirmation that you aren't into women than risking you marrying one of their rivals. It would certainly resolve a number of betting pools."

And really, for all that Dino was glad Tsuna had grown into a dependable adult, sometimes he almost wished Tsuna hadn't been quite so adult after all.

The next point of his plan was deceptively simple for who difficult it was. Nobody still had any idea where Kyouya had disappeared off to, so all Dino could truly do about the matter was pass on a message through Kusakabe and hope it reached Kyouya in time. And hope that Kyouya would actually bother to show up, of course, which was another matter entirely.

There was a lot he hoped for.

In the end, he still wasn't sure if Kyouya would even show up until there was a dark figure behind the window at precisely the requested time, because of course Kyouya could not be so ordinary as to use an actual door when he could cause Romario to shake his head and tut. Squalo, who had actually arrived early for once, merely lifted an eyebrow from where he was sitting and let Dino deal with opening the window. As he did so, Kyouya stepped into the room as though there had been nothing unusual whatsoever about his entrance, glancing around the room before he settled into a somewhat defensive posture, arms crossed over his chest.

"You said you wanted to talk." Dino still wasn't quite used to Kyouya's height after his latest growth spurt, leaving Dino the shorter one of the two if only just, which now meant he was getting glared at from above. "So, I'm listening." Though not for long, Dino heard without having to be told.

Perhaps he should have looked into the whole heir business before he started dealing with negotiations that might actually lead to his death.

"Well, I won't mince words because I know you both prefer to deal with things directly." Though he was still going to take a moment to walk over to the table, pouring himself a drink as much to buy some time as to steady his nerves. "I'm rather interested in entering a relationship with you." He let his gaze flicker between Kyouya and Squalo, who were both staring at him. "Both of you."

There was a moment of silence when the two were no doubt debating whether to beat him up or question his sanity. Finally, Kyouya replied with only one word. "Why?"

"Why? I would think it's obvious." At least he had thought so, but perhaps not. "I want you both, have for a while." Longer for Squalo than Kyouya, but that was rather inevitable, considering they had met much earlier. "And, if I dare say so, I've been getting rather strong hints that you both want me in return."

"Right." Kyouya lifted his eyebrows. "And since when did you want us both?"

Dino sighed. He really should have expected this. "There are many reasons I turned you down, Kyouya. I won't go into them right now, mostly because Squalo convinced me most of them were just bad excuses." He didn't miss the way Kyouya glanced at Squalo, not entirely hostile, but this wasn't the time to address that. "Not wanting you was never one of them."

"Could have fooled me." Kyouya's eyes were intent on him, now. "But let's pretend this is all true, you want us both, we both want you. What exactly would we get from this arrangement? Why would we rather share you than just have you for ourselves?"

"Well, I am a sentimental herbivore for one thing." Dino tried to keep his tone light but probably failed. "If I was forced to pick between the two of you, I would probably rather have neither than pick one over the other. I know that's not what either of you want to hear, but it's the truth either way. You are both too important for me to choose one and not the other."

"That sounds like a reason for you to have us both, not for us to agree to it." Squalo lifted an eyebrow. "Why would we rather agree to this than just fight each other for you? Assuming we care enough to do that, of course."

"Squalo." He looked at Squalo, his oldest friend and first love, and tried to pretend this was just another business proposition. It was the only way he could possibly stay calm enough to get through this. "We both know that if I was only in a relationship with you, there would be people whispering that it's just a plot by Xanxus, that he's manipulating me through you to gain Cavallone's favour and possibly usurp Tsuna. Adding Kyouya to the equation, with Tsuna's open approval, would remove any basis for such rumours to spread. And yes, I'm aware you could just beat up anyone saying such things, but I doubt you actually want people to say you're sleeping with someone at Xanxus' orders."

"You're assuming they're not already saying that." Squalo was smirking, though, so Dino assumed he wasn't entirely in disagreement.

"And as for you, Kyouya, you know my position comes with more social obligations and, well, crowds than you would like. However, if it's known that I am in a relationship, my partner will be expected to appear with me at various gatherings. You would hate that, but it's a reality of my life, so much so that I could not take a partner who can't stand at least some amount of such gatherings. If Squalo is in the picture, he can see to that part, leaving you to avoid crowds as you wish."

"Voooi! You're not going to even ask me?"

"Oh, please. You know you would absolutely love rubbing it in everyone's face that you are the one at my arm and not some socially acceptable little thing who thinks mafia is just a way for them to get some spending money."

That at least gained an amused snort from Squalo. Kyouya, however, was actually nodding. "I have heard worse reasons for me to agree to things. Usually from you." And, yeah, Dino probably deserved that. "But how do you actually think this would work in practice?"

"I'm sure we can figure it out. We're all smart men, after all." Even if they all had their own moments of not quite showing it. "The two of you travel a lot, and hardly have matching schedules, so it's not that common for us all to be in the same place at once to begin with."

"And when we are?" Squalo waved his hand at them, all in the same room right now, with Squalo stretched out in a chair and Kyouya standing by the window and Dino somewhat caught between them. "When it's all three of us?"

"Ah. I'm sure we can work it out." Dino gave a nervous laugh. "Honestly, I didn't expect to get this far without one or the other of you either running off or attacking me."

Kyouya and Squalo glanced at each other, then, some silent communication between them that made Dino suddenly rather nervous about his decision to bring the two together in any manner. Then suddenly Squalo was standing and Kyouya was moving as well, both of them approaching him in the languid, confident steps of a predator.

"I think," Kyouya all but purred, and Dino wasn't even sure if the shiver down his spine was from fear or arousal, "we need to test whether this would even work in practice."

Dino barely had time to register what was happening before they were both on him, hands and mouths and whispered words of possession. There was Kyouya, his kisses and touches inexperienced but fierce as though he was fighting a battle, and Squalo, knowing exactly where and how to touch and tease him, and between the two Dino lost track of any conscious thought he might have had. He was vaguely aware they ended up in his bedroom, again, and at some point clothes disappeared, and he couldn't have said who was undressing him anymore than he was certain who he was undressing in return. At some point they were all naked, though, nothing but bare skin and Squalo's hand and Kyouya's ever-present bracelet, and somewhere in the back of his mind Dino was infinitely grateful for his big, comfortable bed as he found himself pinned down from two sides.

It was fascinating, Dino thought somewhere in the dim corners of his mind when indeed he was capable of thought, which was not all the time. Somehow Kyouya and Squalo managed to both drive him crazy while barely acknowledging that each other even existed. They were touching him and kissing him and teasing him, moving around each other as though they were each the only one in the bed with Dino. It was… not surprising, not really. Rather, it seemed entirely in character for them both, claiming precisely what they wanted while ignoring the parts they had no interest in.

In character or not, however, it was somewhat surreal for him to throw his head to the side with a moan as Squalo pushed deep into him only to find Kyouya lying at his side, dozing off as though nothing of note had been going on. Then his attention was stolen again by Squalo's touches, distracting him from the sight of Kyouya sleeping and indeed any coherent thought at all.

When he woke up they were both gone, and Dino did his best not to feel disappointed. They both led busy lives, after all, and could hardly allow themselves the luxury of sticking around without advance warning. There would be other times, he was sure, times when their possessiveness won out over their dislike for sentimentality, clinging to him like a predator to prey rather than vanishing in the night.

It probably wasn't healthy for him to feel excited at the thought, but then, very little of his life was in any way ordinary.

Romario looked more amused than anything as he showed up at last, this time not carrying anything. "I would have picked up your shirt from the sitting room but I'm afraid it was beyond salvaging, Boss." Then, after a pause, a question that was only half teasing, "Are you sure you haven't bitten off more than you can chew, this time?"

"I'm really not sure, Romario." Dino looked blearily at himself in the mirror. There were not one but two bitemarks on his neck, slightly different in size but perfectly mirrored in placement. There was no way he could hide them without being utterly obvious about hiding something. "But really, I don't think I'm the one who's going to be doing a whole lot of biting." And despite himself and his better judgement, for the first time since the day Kyouya first planted a clumsy kiss on his lips — perhaps, even, since the day his father first laid the heavy burden on his shoulders — he felt truly at ease.

Don Cavallone could not be selfish.

But then, giving himself over to someone else was the opposite of selfish, was it not?


End file.
